


Autumn Leaves

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The return from a route through the park.





	Autumn Leaves

Kent entered CID followed by Riley and Mansell, who were trying not to laugh.  Kent sidled over to his desk, hoping not to draw any more attention to himself.

Chandler, who had been concentrating hard, glanced up from the file Miles was showing him and snapped, “What’s so funny?”

“We were walking across the park trying to retrace the suspect’s path, when we heard something.  Kent twisted round too quickly; he was hoping to see what it was and -” Riley giggled.  “He slipped on a muddy patch and fell in a pile of leaves the park keeper had just swept up.”

“He looked like a tree himself when he stood up again,” Mansell added.  “The park keeper wasn’t at all happy, so we decided to keep moving, rather than get rid of all the leaves while we were there.”

Kent started to take off his coat, but Chandler shouted, “Stop!  You’ll get leaves all over the floor if you do that.”

Chandler insisted Kent stand still while he removed all the remaining leaves.  By the time Chandler had finished Kent felt so hot with embarrassment it could only have been worse if he’d been in a middle of a bonfire.


End file.
